TDE07: Półfinał 1
Total Drama Eurovision 07 - Dublin Stadion, Dublin, Irlandia. Scena zaczęła się błyskać. Pomiędzy błyskami dało się ujrzeć flagę Irlandii. Po chwili scena stała się całkowicie biała i zgasła z dźwiękiem pękających żarówek. thumb|center|335 pxKońcowe koło zaczęło się zmniejszać a gdy było niewielkie eksplodowało ukazując logo tej edycji. Zabrzmiała piosenka przewodnia i w "jej kolorach" pozostała scena. thumb|center|200pxNa scenie pojawiła się Nina. Nina: Witajcie na Total Drama Eurovision! Jak się bawicie?! Aplauz. Nina: Nie przedłużając. W tym roku dostałam zaszczyt poprowadzenia tej jakże skromnej imprezy. Jak zapewne wiecie, rządzi się ona swoimi zasadami. Brzmią one następująco: Z każdego półfinału przejdzie 10 państw a w finale zobaczymy w sumie 26 reprezentantów. Głosujący mogą głosować na wszystkich prócz na siebie. A że nie znam francuskiego to zostanie on pokazany na dole ekranu <33. Chichot. Nina: Ale żeby nie było za nudno. Pomyślcie, jak można się czuć na zielonej wyspie? Nie powiem że "mokro". Warto zaopatrzyć się w wodoodporne ubrania i co najważniejsze, komórki. Szukajcie nas pod hasztagiem #TDE a głosować możecie dzięki specjalnej aplikacji możliwej do pobrania. Aplauz. Nina przeszła na koniec lewej strony sceny gdzie usiadła na okrągłej sofie. Nina: Kryształ to nasz przedmiot rozpoznawczy. Jak myślicie, czy przyniesie szczęście reprezentantom? Jednemu napewno. A więc.. zaczynamy. Scena mignęła dwukrotnie. Nina: Lubimy łamać zasady? Oczywiście że tak! left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Nie rozumiem jak to można mieć siostre bliźniaczkę.. Nie wiedziałabym która jest ładniejsza left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Miłość.. miłość.. wszędzie miłość.. left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Po mojej głowie chodzą dziwne rzeczy.. niektórych wam nie zdradzę! left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Oh.. to jedna z tych religijnych..? left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Piosenka o tytule skrótowym na pewno jest rewelacyjna <3 left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Pamiętacie swoje dzikie momenty? Ja tak.. zwykle wspomnienia to komenda policji.. left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Znam tą piosenkę z reklamy, a wy? left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Umiesz mnie rozweselić? Zmejkować maj dej? left thumb|center|335 px Nina: No to.. piosenka.. dość specyficzna.. left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Mam super ciało.. takie seksi zrobione, dużo fitnessu.. a ty? <3 left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Każdy w środku jest psychopatą.. niektórzy to po prostu za bardzo okazują.. left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Macie "problemy" z ludźmi? Ja też.. nie rozumieją że nie mam dużego budżetu by wynajmować na każdy dzień samolot :/. left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Także ten.. teraz country. left thumb|center|335 px Nina: I ostatnia.. piosenka o miłości.. left thumb|center|335 px Nina: Tak oto doszliśmy do końca. Pora więc na głosowanie a za 10 minut otrzymamy wyniki. Rozpocznijcie głosowanie!. 10 minut później. Nina: Mamy wyniki.. oto one.. a więc.. zaczynamy.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Francja! Przechodzisz dalej!.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Hiszpania!.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Estonia! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Słowenia! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kosowo! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... San Marino! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Portugalia! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Niemcy! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Polska! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... oraz Serbia! Aplauz. Nina: Dziękujemy za udział w konkursie tym co się nie dostali dalej i życzymy szczęścia następnym razem a my się żegnamy. Do zobaczenia nastepnym razem! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Eurovision